Street Wise
by inuyashalover20
Summary: Hilary is a girl gets into trouble but someone saves her every time. Then she meets the street wise Tyson and his companion Dragoon. The wierd thing is that a navy blue furred Germen Shepherd is saveing people. But why is Tyson tensed at that?
1. The mystery

_Hilary's home_

Hilary just sat on her bed. She was board as all get out. It was kind of dark outside and she figured that she could take a walk before it gets too dark. "Mom I going to take a walk." "Ok dear just don't stay out to late." "Ok bye!" Hilary waved her mom bye and grabbed her jacket before leaving out the door.

_On the streets_

A navy blue haired boy with a cap watched the people walk into and out the grocery store. He waited until he could see a perfect victim. Then he saw one. A drunken guy with a jug of milk and a loaf of bread. He licked his lips in a dog like way. "Man, these guys get harder to spot every day but at least I see one this time." He took his beyblade out. Once the man was in a launching distance Tyson launched Dragoon at him. Dragoon landed on the sidewalk and tripped the man with his hurricane attack. The man let go of his bag and a blue blur grabbed it and Dragoon and left in the ally.

_On the sidewalk_

Hilary walked thinking of what to do before it got too late. She walked by a drunken street man. He looked at her and started to follow. She started to run and so did he. She ran into an ally and hid behind a trash can. It did little use as the man kicked the trash can over and grabbed her by the wrists. "What are do' in on my turf?" He asked as he roughly through her into a building wall. She was scared stiff and she couldn't fight even if she wanted to. "So you just wanted to trespass huh? Well there's consequences for trespassing on my turf little girl." He said taking out a pocket knife. "Bye bye little girl!!" She screamed and moved out of the way. Then the man turned around and glazed her leg. She screamed and was backed up against the building as the man got closer to her.

_Tyson's turf_

Tyson was eating with Dragoon who was no longer in the blade. They ate the bread like savage lions until something reached their noses. (Note: In this Dragoon is not going to be in the blade and Tyson is half Germen Shepard dragon demon and he uses his cap to cover his dog like ears.) Tyson and Dragoon smelled blood. They grabbed to grocery bag and put he remains of the bread and the last of the milk in and took off to the direction of the smell. {Back to Hilary} Hilary was now trapped and had no where to go. 'Looks like the end of me.' She said closing her eyes waiting for the blow. Nothing happened. She looked up to see the man and a boy fighting. Then two more men came to the scene. "Boss don't worry we'll help!" They said as they got out chains and bars. Then she saw a dragon fight off the two men but it was a distraction as two stray dogs that were trained by the men ran over to the boy and their master and tackled the boy. They bit into his flesh as he yelled in pain. Hilary watched in horror as the boy fought the man and his dogs. Then all of a sudden he had a dragon like tail and hit the leader hard into the building as did hid dragon companion. They ran off and the last one got his comrades and fled. Hilary looked at her savers and saw that they were both bleeding. The dragon was on the ground tired as the boy began to pet his head. Hilary stood up but fell back down to her leg wound. The boy and dragon turned to her. The dragon got up and the boy limped to her panting. "What do you think you're doing at this time at night in an ally?" He asked between pants. "Nothing... I just went out for a walk and he attacked me. Thank you you two for saving my life." The boy was shocked at this. "By the way what are your names?" "Well my name is Tyson and this is my best friend in the world Dragoon." "Pleased to meet you ma'am. And what might your name be?" "Hilary my name is Hilary... Wait a minute... How do you have a tail and dog ears?" She asked looking at him. "AHHH!!! I FORGOT TO PUT MY CAP ON!!" He yelled looking at his ears. Then he had a face of annoyance. Hilary was rubbing his ears. "Could you stop that?" "Sorry. Anyway I should go home to my family you should too. Tyson's ear twitched and his ears flopped down on his head. Dragoon made a sad look on his face and hung his head. Hilary looked at them and had a concerned look on her face. "You do have a home... and family... right?" "No... our family died when we were young and now we live on the streets." "Well I guess I should leave you two alone." She said as she limped away. Tyson looked at her attempts to leave and felt sorry for her. Then he swept her off her feet into his arms. Dragoon walked up to them. Tyson put her on Dragoon's back and they both leapt on the roof tops to her house. Tyson ran on all fours as Dragoon flew. Once the got there Hilary was shock that Tyson kept up with them. "Thanks Tyson and Dragoon." "Don't mention it." "Can I see you two tomorrow?" "Fine with me. What about you Tyson?" "I don't care, come and see us tomorrow if that's what you want."  
"Ok bye" She said before going into her house. Tyson and Dragoon leapt off to there turf to get some sleep.

To be continued...

So how did you like it? Please R&R I'm begging ye'!

blows kisses Anyway bye!!!


	2. The truth

_Hilary's house_

Hilary was watching TV for a while. On the news they were interviewing people. A woman holding her son said that there was a navy blue furred dog that saved them. Hilary thought that the navy blue rung a bell. Then she remembered Tyson. Hilary got her jacket on and ran outside since her mom is at work. She saw rain clouds but didn't care. She ran toward the direction Tyson was. _In the streets_ Tyson was sleeping under a bench. Dragoon was sleeping under the other bench. Tyson was woken up by a shove in his shoulder. He twitched his ear and rolled over. Then he was shoved in the shoulder again. Then he heard a voice. It was Hilary. "Tyson wake up. You said that you would show me around the city and teach me street stuff. Wake up!" She yelled in his ear. He yelped and hit his head on the bench. "Ok, ok, I'm awake!" He yelled at her rubbing his ears and head. "Come on you said that you would she me stuff." "Ok just let me get breakfast. Dragoon you coming?" "Nah but could you get me a bite to eat too?" "Sure, be right back. Come on Hilary." He said as he ran to a melon stand.

"Tyson wait up!!" "Dang woman are you that slow?" "I'm a human not a half demon!" "Fine." Tyson scooped her up in his arms with an annoyed look on his face. Hilary was blushing to what he did. He didn't pay attention when he smelled hotdogs fresh from the boiling water. "Hey Hilary you hungry?" "Yes. But don't get me anything it's to much trouble." "Forget that if you're hungry you're hungry so I'm getting us all food. Hold on tight." He put her on his back. She hung on to his neck. Then he got down on all four and made a large leap. He scared the crap out of her and she cupped her hands over his eye and hung on for dear life. "AAHH!! HILARY I CAN'T SEE!!" He said as he pulled her hands off of his head. Then he saw that they were falling out of the air. Tyson was close enough to claw for the building. He expanded his claws and dug into the side of the building. He finally stopped himself but scratched his leg but he didn't feel it to the situation they were in. He climbed up to the roof top and let Hilary down. "Dang woman don't ever do that again!" He yelled. Once he got up he winced and slowly lay on the top of the roof. Hilary looked at him and looked at his leg. She saw blood trickling down from his ripped up pants to his foot. Tyson noticed her looking at his wound and covered it up with his hands. She moved toward him and moved his hand away from his wound. She took off the bandana and wrapped the wound up.

He looked at her and back at his wound. "Thanks." He said simply putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled watched him get up. He lowered his hand. She took it and he pulled her on her feet. "Hey Tyson, do you know anything about a navy blue furred dog?" Tyson tensed. "Who... m... me? No..." Hilary thought that the move was suspicious "Well I better get that breakfast. You stay here and watch the master work." He said with pride and nervousness as he leaped to a lower rooftop. Then asked her what she would like. She said a melon would be nice. He nodded and went to the melon stand. Hilary was thinking if he knew anything because he tensed at the simple question. There was a line of people. Tyson just simply reached down and grabbed a small melon. Then he grabbed four hotdogs. Once he got everything he put it in the grocery bag he got from the other day. He picked up Hilary and left to the benches.

_The park_

Dragoon was preying on birds. He got close enough to grab one. He started a fire and made a small wood stove. He stabbed the bird and put it over the fire. Then he started to drool when he caught the smell of food. He through the bird to a stray cat and walked up to Tyson. "Well what took you so long?" "I had to wait for the hotdog cooker to turn around to get them." "Oh." Then they started to cook the hotdogs. Hilary tried to open the melon. "Here let me help." Dragoon said grabbing the melon. Then he extracted his claws and slashed it in slices. "Thanks." She said before eating. When the hotdogs were done Dragoon and Tyson began to eat until they were both on their last one. "Let's see who can catch the hotdogs in their mouth!" You're on Dragoon!"

Before they could through it in the air two figures on all four rushed to the scene. Once the two threw the hotdogs in the air ready to catch it in their mouths a boy with blonde hair jumped in the air with his tail swishing back and forth caught it in his mouth. So did a turtle like reptile in the air that was as fast as a T-rex did the same thing and they both landed on the ground. "MAX!? DRAICIEL?! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!!!" Tyson and Dragoon yelled at the same time. "Hey we are having a hard time so cut us some slack." Max's ear twitched to the yelling and he ate the hotdog he caught from the air. Draiciel swallowed his hotdog and spoke. "Yeah but not as bad as Ray and Driger." Max sniffed the air and looked at Hilary. "So who is this Tyson?" He asked. "My name is Hilary. Glad to meet you." Then he had a mischievous grin. "Dragoon, they're at it again." "I know Draiciel, I know." Max sniffed at Tyson and grinned wider showing his fangs. "So Tyson is this your new girlfriend?" "Huh? What are you talking about?!" "Don't try to hide it. You smell like her and she smells like you. What going on here?" "Nothing!" "If she's not your girlfriend then she must be your mate." Hilary blushed deep red SO DID Tyson from anger and emotion. "Why I ata... wait until I get my paws on you!!" "You got to catch me first!" Max yelled as he ran from an angry Tyson.

Then a black haired boy with a tiger like tail shown up. He perked his ears and sighed. "So what did I miss?" "Well Max had that trouble look on his face like always and said that that human girl Hilary, was Tyson's girlfriend, then Tyson got mad and then Max took it to far and said that the girl smelled like Tyson and said that she was Tyson's mate and now Tyson's going to kill Max once he catches him." "Oh." Tyson finally went into a burst of speed and pounced on Max. Max got free and they had a playful dog fight. "Hey I want to play too." Ray said as he pounced on Tyson. Then a grey blue haired boy showed up. He had dog ears but had a bird tail. He sighed and said, "You guys are idiots." Then the fight stopped and they all looked at Kai. Dranzer gulped and joined the rest of the bit beasts to watch the show. Then the three jumped on their feet and stared at him. 'What have I done?' Kai thought as the three got down on all four. "IDIOTS?!" They yelled at the same time and charged at Kai. Then they pounced on Kai and Kai joined the fight. After minutes the small pack was lying on the grass. Tyson fell asleep as did Max. Dragoon and Draiciel fell asleep next to them. Hilary sat next to Tyson and started rubbing his ears and petting Dragoon. They both purred silently as Kai and Ray watched. "Hey girl." Kia said. Hilary looked at him and noticed that he was giggling at something. Ray was trying not to laugh. She felt a vibration on her leg. She looked at what it was and blushed. It was Tyson nuzzling her leg. "Anyway pet him again." "Why?" "Because he's acting like your petting and rubbing the ears were so soothing," Hilary did as she was told and Tyson started to purr deeply. "Hmm... do me." He said as he walked up to her. "Ok." She said. Kia lay down beside her and she started to rub his ears. Kia became drowsy and fell asleep. Ray came up and kneeled next to her. She rubbed his ears and he became drowsy too. "That is soothing." He said before going to sleep. Hilary was getting sleepy herself and fell asleep. Two hours later. Hilary woke up to sounds of water. She opened her eyes to see that she was under a bench covered with newspapers. She looked around and saw that the others were under different benches. There was one half demon missing. Tyson. She looked around to see if he was there. 'He must have been hungry.' She thought. Then she heard footsteps running in the rain. Then she heard gun shots and dog cries. She sat up and covered herself up with the papers as she watched for something. Then out of nowhere a navy blue furred dog was running, bleeding and panting heavily.

Then it fell and cried out as a gun shot was heard again. "Thought you can steel food from us huh?" One of the cops said. Hilary saw Max, Ray and Kia get out from under the benches and turned into dogs. Hilary also saw the bit beasts fighting other cops. The cops came up to the dog but one was attacked by the others. Then the blue furred dog tried to get up but it was no use. Hilary realized that the navy blue furred dog with the dragon tail was Tyson. She saw Max as a yellow furred dog with a dragon tail, Kia as a grey blue furred dog with a bird tail and Ray a black dog with a tiger tail. 'So, he's the hero!' Hilary thought in shock. Tyson got up and lunged himself at one of the cops. The cop was killed and Tyson shed the cop's blood. Then Tyson attacked another cop with the help of Kai. They killed him but all of the other cops pulled out a sonic boom gun. They all aimed at the four dogs. They fired and the dogs flew up in the sky. They fell back down with a thud and were unconscious. Then one of the cops saw Hilary and aimed a gun at her. Hilary was scared as she watched and couldn't do anything. She waited for the blow. Then all of a sudden the four dogs were in a burst of rage and energy and attacked the cops. Tyson ran to Hilary after finishing one cop and took the bullet for her. All she saw was blood. A lot of blood. Tyson's blood. Then she heard a loud cry of pain from Tyson. "TYSON!!!"

To Be Continued...

Sorry for you Kia lovers who want him to be with Hilary but I think Tyson should be with Hilary in this one okay? Ok

Bye

Kisses


	3. Meet the kids before the REAL chapter

Alright, I didn't want to confuse you so this is where Kai, Max, Ray, Dragoon, Draiciel, Driger, and Dranzer's kids' names are. Kai's kids' names are Michael, Launch and Susie. Max's kids' names are Mike, Patches, Crystal and Jewel. Ray's kids' names are Stephanie, Sue, and Stephan. James and Jenny's kid's name is Isaac. Dragoon's kids' names are the girls, Star, Stacy, Katy, Velvet and Blue. (The boys, Tornado, Lightning, Thunder and Hurricane.) Dranzer's kids' names are (The boys, Flame, Blaze, Chris, Wolf and JD.) The girls, KC, Brenda, Cindy, and June. Draiciel's kids' names are (The boys, LJ, Whip and Sun.) The girls, Malaria and Cast. Driger's kids' names are (The boys, Scratches, Claw, Bit, Jamey and Brad.) The girls, Sky, Dian, Whirlpool and Moray.


	4. The new members and the Challenge of lif...

Tyson fell to the ground and was unconscious. Then the cop pointed the gun at Hilary. The cop smirked and shot. Hilary screamed in pain as everything went black.

_Two hours later_

Hilary woke up from the sounds of the wind and the new smells. She rubbed her head from the aching. Then she froze once she felt something fuzzy on her head. She started to feel upward. Then it hit her. She had dog ears. She looked at her hands and they were clawed. Then she opened her mouth and she felt her teeth pointed. She had fangs. Then she looked behind herself and she saw a tiger tail. Then she heard something across from her. She looked at a figure on the ground. Then she saw Tyson on the ground. He was in his dog form licking his wounds. Hilary looked around and saw the boys and bit beasts with females except Tyson. Then she looked at Tyson and she saw him limping towards her. She pretended to be asleep. "Hilary, I know you're awake." Tyson whispered. Hilary sat up silently not to wake the others. Then Tyson's ears went back. He looked at Hilary and asked the most breath taking thing. "Hilary... I wanted to tell you this... well I feel relaxed when you're around and I wanted to tell you that I... I'm in love with you... can you be my mate?" Hilary's eyes lit up and she hugged Tyson and said a gentle, "Yes." Then Tyson gently kissed her.

_Two years later_

Hilary was carrying a baby with dog ears and a tiger tail in her arms and walked outside. Max, Kai and Ray's mates came up with a baby that had dog ears and a tail in their arms too. Max's mate is Miriam, Ray's mate is Mariah and Kai's mate is Daniela. Dragoon's mate is Mystic, Draiciel's mate is Misty, Driger's mate is Myth and Dranzer's mate is May. The female bit beasts were pink. Miriam had a shark tail, Mariah had a tiger tail and Daniela had a bird tail. The boys were out getting food.

_At a restaurant_

Tyson and his pack were at a restaurant waiting for a victim's food. Tyson had three sons and three daughters. Kai had two sons and one daughter. Ray had two daughters and one son and Max had two daughters and two sons. They were with their fathers finding food. "Dan can smell that?" Tyson asked his son. Dan nodded. "Good now wait until you see the food then go in and get it, got it?" "Yes dad. Once Dan saw the food he did what his father told him and he came back with four boxes full of food. "That's my boy!" Tyson said as they all went back home.

_The cabins_

Tyson and Dragoon and their kids said bye as their friends to the park. Dragoon and Tyson walked and their kids went inside the cabin. Dragoon had four boys and five girls, Driger has five sons and four girls, Draiciel has two girls and three boys, and Dranzer has the same as Driger. Tyson and Dragoon walked in the house and saw Hilary washing dishes they found while Mystic was nursing her newborn baby dragon. Tyson walked to the baby crib and picked up his newborn son. He held him in his arms as he walked to Hilary. Hilary turned around and smiled. Tyson hugged her with one arm while he held their pup in the other. He stopped hugging her and gave her the food. Dan walked up to them and crossed his arms in pride. "Dan was the one who got dinner today." "Tyson, can we visit my mom?" "Sure. Why not?" They walked to the door. Before leaving Tyson told Dragoon that they would be over Mrs. Hiragoshi's house. Dragoon nodded before playing with his kids. "Dan, tell your brothers and sisters to come along." "Ok." Dan ran upstairs and came back with his bothers and sisters behind him. Then all of them leaped of to Hilary's house.

_Hiragoshi's house_

Once they got there Mrs. Hiragoshi was getting the mail out the mail box. Hilary waved to her mom. "Hi mom!" "Hilary? Hilary! It's nice to see you again." Then they both hugged each other. "Mushy stuff." Fang whispered to Dan. Dan giggled as Tyson smiled. Then Mrs. Hiragoshi looked at her new grandchild. "His name is Storm." Hilary said. Her mom light up and she squealed like a high school girl. "Oh, he's so cute!!! Can I hold him?!" Hilary smiled. "Of coarse you can!" Hilary placed Storm in her mother's arms. Hilary smiled and she heard laughing. She turned around and saw Tyson playing tag with the kids. The Mrs. Hiragoshi gave Hilary a letter. Hilary opened it with her claw and read it. Then she had a horrified look on her face. Mrs. Hiragoshi read the letter and had the same look as Hilary once she was done. Tyson and the kids sensed their fear and stopped playing. Then Hilary looked at Tyson. "Tyson, my dad is coming." She said. Tyson knew something bad was going to happen once Hilary's dad came down.

Mrs. Hiragoshi asked if she could stay over their house for the night since the man was coming that night. Tyson and Hilary said yes. As they were about to leave a car pulled up to the Hiragoshi house. Then a man stepped out of the car. Hilary's ears flattened and she backed up. Mrs. Hiragoshi held Storm closer to her and backed up behind Tyson. Fang, Dan and Slash stepped beside Tyson and flattened their ears and bared their teeth. Christen, Maya and Angle stepped beside Hilary and did the same as their brothers. (Note: Fang has blue hair and a tiger tail with brown ears and sapphire eyes. Slash has brown hair and a dragon tail with blue ears and boy green eyes. Dan looks like Tyson just with brown hair and sky blue eyes. Maya has blue hair with brown ears and a dragon tail and girl green eyes. Christen has brown hair with blue ears and a tiger tail with ruby eyes. Angle looks like Hilary just with blue hair and light brown eyes.) The man walked to the family and stared at Tyson. Then Tyson flattened his ears, bared his teeth and began to growl. Then the man turned to Hilary. Then he stared at Mrs. Hiragoshi and looked at the little pup in her arms. "Jenny...what are you holding?" He asked in a cold voice. Mrs. Hiragoshi tensed and backed up. Now Hilary did the same as Tyson and stepped in front of her mother. Then the man stepped closer. Tyson was now extracting his claws. The man stopped and smirked at Tyson. "I've seen you somewhere... Hum, oh yeah you're the son of Dragon and Snow." Tyson's eyes went wide as he heard this. Then he was angered and he became more muscular. "You killed my parents." He said with a low growl. Hilary and Mrs. Hiragoshi were horrified at this. "Mark... you killed his parents?" Mrs. Hiragoshi asked. Then Mark smirked. Hilary was now as angry as Tyson. "Why did you kill them dad?!" Hilary yelled. "Because they were half demons. Half demons don't belong in this world." Mark said. "I'm a half demon! And so are my kids!" Hilary yelled. Then Mark began to look at the kids, Hilary and Tyson and his ex wife. "Yes, well..." He said. Then he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Storm and Mrs. Hiragoshi.

"Then I have to take all of you down." He said and shot. Then all of a sudden Dan turned into his dog form and took the bullet. He cried out and landed on the ground with a thud. Tyson and Hilary ran to their pup and his brothers and sisters ran to him. Tyson took the bullet out with ability. Then Hilary used her healing ability on him. Dan opened his eyes and looked up. He sat up and looked around. Mark gasped and aimed at Dan. Tyson turned around and smacked Mark with his tail. Mark landed on the ground with a thud. He scrambled back on his feet and shot out without aiming. Tyson dodged the attacks as the rest of his family. Then Hilary picked up her mom and dodged the attacks. Once Mark ran out of bullets he took out a knife and stupidly charged at Tyson. Tyson just sat there. Mark smirk and through the knife at him. Tyson just moved his head and the knife missed. Then he caught the knife with his tail. Tyson through the knife in the lake. Then he just tackled Mark. Mark fell to the ground. Then Hilary stood in front of him and tail whipped him. Mrs. Hiragoshi spit on his face and kicked him in the side. Mark got up and staggered back in the road. He was about to run until a car hit him and he went flying in the lake. He didn't come up for a few minutes. He drowned. Hilary hugged her mom. Dan just swished his tail once and just sat there. "I'm hungry mommy." Fang said tugging on Hilary's cloths. Hilary smiled and picked up her pup. Tyson bent over and the rest of his kids climbed on his back. Hilary bent over and her mom got on with Storm. Then they sprinted back to their home.

_The cabin_

Mrs. Hiragoshi was amazed how many cabins there were. "Mrs. Hiragoshi, meet our pack." Everyone was outside playing with their pups, cubs and chicks. "Mom, would you like to be a hanyou?" Hilary's mom turned to her. "If you do, you can live up to an eternity. And you'll be able to do young stuff like me." That made Mrs. Hirogoshi's eyes light up. She nodded. Hilary scratched her mom's arm and her own. Then Hilary let her blood drip into her mom's cut. When she was done a gust of wind whirled around Mrs. Hiragoshi. When the wind cleared she had dog ears with a long bushy fox tail. Mrs. Hiragoshi felt her new ears and tail. Then she squealed a squeal that was so high it hurt everyone's sensitive ears. Once she stopped everyone was on the ground covering their ears. "Mom, you need to be careful. We all have sensitive ears." "Sorry." Then everyone went at the park. They all had a barbecue together. At the park Mrs. Hiragoshi saw a handsome male hanyou about her age. He had black hair with dog ears and a long wolf tail. Then he saw her. Once their eyes met it was love at first sight. "Hi, my name is Jenny." "Hello, my name is James." Then the two went of somewhere. Everyone was happy of Mrs. Hiragoshi finding another love.

_Two more years later_

All the females were pregnant. The day was the day they were giving birth to their babies. Tyson was waiting in the living room with his kids. Every minute seemed like an hour. Hilary's friend was helping her in the birth. Every three minutes they would hear a scream. After a couple of minutes everything was quite. Tyson perked up his ears to listen for anything. He heard a relived sigh and purring. He also heard a whimper. Tyson knew it was a whimper from his new pup. Hilary's friend, Shay, came out smiling. She had purple hair with dog ears with a long wolf tail. "Tyson, you may go see your mate now." She said calmly. Tyson walked in. He smelled two females in the room. He looked .at Hilary. She was holding a baby that had dog ears with a snake tail and it was clinging to one of her breasts. Tyson walked to Hilary and sat on the bed next to her. Hilary turned to Tyson and smiled a weak smile. "So, our eighth pup is a girl." "Yep. Now what should we call her?" "Why ask me?" "Because I named Storm." "Ok, hum... how about Ice?" Hilary smiled. "How about it Ice?" She asked her pup. Ice was done with her meal and just snuggled closer to her mom. "I think she likes it." Tyson said. Hilary put her head on his shoulder. Then the door opened. Dan popped in the room. "Sorry mom and dad but I just wanted to see..." Dan sniffed the air. "My new baby sister." Then Dan motioned his brothers and sisters to come in quietly. Then all Tyson and Hilary's pups walked in and curled up on the floor next to the bed. All of them fell asleep as did Ice, Tyson and Hilary.

_Two weeks later_

Ice developed extremely fast. She was all ready the size of her other siblings. She had white hair with blue dog ears and a snake tail and scarlet green eyes. Tyson and Hilary were out with their kids to get food. They were all in dog form. "Alright Hilary you take the girls and I'll take the boys. Once it's six o'clock we'll switch." Hilary nodded and led the girls in the ally while the boys went in the town.

_In town_

Tyson and his kids were walking on the sidewalk still in dog form. "Now, if you're hungry and we're gone you can come to the city or to trash cans. In the city things are hard but rewarding." "But dad, why do we have to learn this today?" "So you can live if you leave home when you are older. Plus we need help for storing before winter comes, and that's three days from now." Then Tyson looked around to see a good example for hunting in the city. "Ah, ha! Ok kids, do you see that man with a hotdog in his hand?" "Yes." "Good, now watch how you should take that tender, tasty and juicy treat from him." With that, Tyson jumped on the rooftop above the man. Once the man was about three feet from the building Tyson was on, Tyson jumped from the rooftop and landed on the ground. Then he started barking at the man. Tyson scared the holy crap out of him and the man through the hotdog in the air and ran away. Tyson jumped in the air and caught the hotdog and ran away to his pups. Once Tyson got to his pups they were jumping up and down from the performance he did. "Wow dad! That was sooo cool!! Tyson bowed and gave the hotdog to the kids. Then the kids tried it. By their selves they did well but together they did very, very good. After hours they switched parents to learn something else. After the lessons they went home.

_Four days later_

There was a strong blizzard outside. Hilary and Mystic were making hot cocoa for everyone. Dragoon and Tyson were telling stories to the kids. Hilary looked at them. She smiled when Tyson was telling a story about his father. Then Dragoon stopped his story because Tyson's story got interesting. Hilary walked out with hot cocoa followed by Mystic with some hot cocoa. They both gave their kids and mate a mug and had one for their self. Hilary perked her ears up to listen. Mystic sat next to Dragoon and listened. The story was long but good. Once he finished everyone was drowsy for staying up late. They slept by the fire. Everyone was asleep except Tyson. Hilary woke up to a sound against something. She saw Tyson in his dog form twitching his ears and looking at the door. Hilary sat up and changed into her dog form. She walked to Tyson and nuzzled his face a little. Tyson turned to her and back to the door. "Tyson... what's wrong?" "Something's not right. The storm is getting stronger by seconds." Tyson stood up and walked to a window. Then he stood on his back feet and looked out of it. Tyson turned around to Hilary with a worried look on his face. "Hilary, wake everyone up! Something's wrong!"

"What, what's going on?!" "There's a stampede of wildebeests coming this way!! There is no snow and we need to get the rest of the pack and leave to shelter!" Hilary nodded and woke everyone up. Tyson ran to the closet and pulled out a bag. He ran to the kitchen with the bag and filled it with food and three big jugs of water. Then he ran in everyone's room and grabbed valuables and cloths. Tyson tied the bag up and ran to everyone. "Alright, we need to get the rest of the pack and leave! Now let's get 'em!" Everyone nodded and ran to the other cabins. Once the whole pack including Hilary's mom and James got all they needed and were ready to leave they ran into the city.

_One the rooftops_

The hanyous were all in their dog form running on the roof tops. The stampede was right behind them on the ground. Some of them tackled the building the hanyous were on. The building shook and Mike flew off the building. He extracted his claws and dug them into the building. He finally stopped and he tried to climb up but the building was moving too much. Max jumped on a near ledge and grabbed his pup by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up. Once Mike was back on the top the dog pack continued their journey to safety. After minutes the stampede rammed into the building again. This time it was Dan and Angel to fall off the building. They landed in the middle of the stampede. "DAN!! ANGLE!!" Hilary and her pups yelled. Then Hilary felt a rush of wind. Then she saw Tyson in the air heading toward their pups. Hilary gasped at the scene. Dan and Angle were dodging the herd of wildebeest and they finally jumped on a street light. Then the stampede started to run into the street light. Tyson ran to the street light but got knocked back from a wildebeest. Hilary called to Tyson and was about to jump in. "No, you can't. There is nothing we can do." Kai said stopping Hilary. Hilary looked at Kai then back to Tyson. Tyson finally got to the street light and jumped on it. He grabbed Angle and took her to a spot where Hilary could get to her. Then he went back for Dan but the street light broke and Dan was falling. Tyson caught him in mid air. Tyson landed on the ground and ran to the safe place Angle was in. A wildebeest hit Tyson hard on the side and it made him drop Dan. Dan got up and looked for Tyson.

Then all of a sudden he was picked up by Tyson and carried to a building. Tyson jumped up on the ledge and clawed into it. He put Dan in the safe place. All of a sudden Tyson cried out as a wildebeest stabbed the side of his stomach and carried him farther away. One Tyson hit the ground he was nowhere to be seen. Dan and Angle looked around as Hilary and the rest of her pups came to the scene. Then all of a sudden Tyson jumped from the stampede and clawed into a close building. His side was bleeding as he climbed up to the edge on the building. Hilary carried her pups to the rest of the pack and ran back to help Tyson.

Tyson finally got to the edge but it was too steep to climb up. The edge he was on was breaking as Hilary came. She saw this so she lay on her stomach and crawled over to Tyson. She reached out her paw as did Tyson. They almost grabbed each others paws but the edge broke. Tyson screamed and howled as he clawed in the air for Hilary and the building as he fell from the ledge. Everyone yelled to Tyson as he fell from the high height and into the stampede. Hilary was about to jump in the stampede but her pups and the pack stopped her. Once the stampede was over, Dan and Fang were looking for Tyson. Dan smelled blood and followed it. Then he found Tyson lying on the ground in a heap of blood. The tips of his ears were bent forward as his fur was beaten and bloody. He lay on his side and his eyes were closed. Blood trickled down from his wound and mouth. Dan slowly walked up to his father. "Dad, are you ok?" He asked hesitantly. Then he nuzzled Tyson's cheek. "We gotta go... please get up." Dan said with tears. Then he pulled on Tyson's ears. Fang found Dan and Tyson. "Dan, is he okay?" Fang asked shakily. "I... I don't know. Hurry and go get mom."

Dan said as a reply. Fang ran to the dog pack. He came back with Hilary with the pack behind her. Hilary ran to Tyson and looked at him. She nuzzled his cheek and pulled on one of his ears. Then she licked his face and broke into tears. She lay down next to him and licked his face again. Then she put her head under his and stayed there. Hilary's pups just walked to her and curled up next to them. Everyone's ears went back in sorrow as they watch the sad scene. Then Miriam saw Tyson's paw move and she lit up. She nuzzled Max and pointed at Tyson's paw with her snout. Max lit up and looked at Tyson's face. Once everyone but Hilary's family noticed it they watch to see if he would move. Hilary sobbed to herself but stopped when she felt a slight movement. Their pups moved and wagged their tails as they saw Tyson twitching his ears. Hilary felt the movement again. Then she realized that Tyson was breathing. She moved out from under his head and looked at him. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hilar... Hilary?" he stuttered as he looked at her. He tried to rise up but Hilary pushed him back down gently with her paw. Then she turned into her hanyou form and picked him up gently and carried him the rest of the way.

_One week later_

Tyson was healed up and everything. The dog pack stayed in an ally in the city. They were doing kind of bad since it was winter. It was hard to get shelter and food. They had to try to find food in the garbage because the stores were always closing up early. They would always have to fight for a small scrap of food. One day Tyson, Max, Ray, Draiciel, Dragoon and Driger were looking for food as Kai and Dranzer stayed with the females and kids to protect them. Dan was looking in the trash can for food. Hilary was giving Ice a bath. She saw Dan in the trash can. Dan twitched his ears and wagged his tail. "Dads home!!" Tyson and the other five had food. Hilary and Miriam built a fire. Everyone was talking during dinner. "It's gonna be a long night." Hilary simply said.


	5. The Fight to begin with

Hilary and Tyson curled up together and went to sleep. Dan, Fang, Slash, Angle, Maya and Christen were fast asleep too. So was the rest of the pack. Ice and Storm were the only two up. They were scared of the sounds and stuff they heard. Ice got closer to her sisters and finally went to sleep. Storm did the same with his brothers and fell asleep.

After two hours Hilary started to shiver. Tyson woke up to the slight movement and looked at her. He took off his jacket and put it on Hilary. Hilary stopped shivering and subconsciously wrapped her arms around Tyson.

Tyson smiled as he nuzzled and kissed her cheek. His smile quickly faded when he heard something close by. Hilary's ears twitched and she stirred. She shook her head and looked up at Tyson. Tyson was turning his ears to the direction the sound came from. He then he pinned his ears flat on his skull and covered them. Hilary did the same. The whole pack was awoken by an ear piercing sound. Then Tyson saw a man with a dog whistle. Fang got really irritated and tackled the man. Once he stopped using the dog whistle the whole pack attacked him. Then they just threw him into an empty buggy and pushed it down the hill. After he was taken care of they all went back to sleep. Before Tyson went to sleep he gave Hilary $50. Hilary's eyes lit up, but behind it she was wondering where he got the money.

_Morning_

Hilary woke up to the chilly air. She sat up and looked around. She sensed a blizzard. Once she sensed it she looked at Tyson and smiled. She got down on all fours and nuzzled his cheek gently. "Tyson, time to get up." She said sweetly and gently. Tyson opened one eye and looked at her. Then he got up on all four and stretched like a dog. "_Yawn_ Mornin' Hil. What's up?" "Tyson, I sense a blizzard... Wait, where did you get those wounds?" "Huh? What wounds? It's just your imagination. Hehehe... Ok. Hum... It won't arrive until the afternoon. We better get the others up so that we can prepare for it." "Right. Tyson, are you trying to hide something from me?" "No!" Hilary eyed him suspiciously and woke up her pups. Tyson saw that Max was all ready awake. He nodded and got his family up. Once the whole pack including the bit beasts were awake they set out for supplies.

_Afternoon_

The pack came back and set up a good shelter. Once the blizzard was there they stayed in it. At times Hilary would sneeze. Tyson gave her a warm blanket Jenny had given him for his wedding with Hilary. Hilary leaned on his chest and started thinking. 'Where did he get those scars and this money?' She thought before going to sleep.

_In the middle of the night_

Tyson got up in a sitting position and was about to leave somewhere but sensed something wrong. He sensed it from Hilary. Tyson felt shivering on him. He turned around and saw Hilary beside him with her face flushed. Tyson felt her forehead and it was hot. 'She has a fever.' He thought. "Dad, is mom sick?" "Yes, then we should go and get medicine and soup for her." Fang nodded and grabbed a bag. Kai woke up to sounds of something walking. He looked up and saw Tyson getting a jacket on while fang packed stuff in a bag. Tyson changed into a dragon. He had navy silver blue fur and a black mane that stopped at mid back. His face looked like Dragoon's face only Tyson still had his navy blue dog ears. He had amber blue eyes that shined at night and he was the same size he usually is when he's hanyou. And he had bat wings on his back. Fang also changed into his dragon form. They both looked like Tyson's dragon form only Fang had a tiger tail, brown fur, sapphire eyes, brown dog ears, and a navy blue mane that stopped at mid back and Maya had a navy blue mane that stopped at mid back and had black fur with girl green eyes and brown dog ears. Kai stood up and walked to Tyson. He put a hand on his shoulder. Tyson turned around and looked at Kai while Fang got his jacket on as did Maya. "Tyson, where are you going with Fang and Maya?" "I'm getting medicine for Hilary and Fang and Maya's coming. She's sick." "What did she catch?" "It smells like the flu but it also smells like it's trying to turn into pneumonia." "I see." "That's why we're getting her medicine.

Fang and Maya want to come with me." "Tyson, you three need to stay here. If you go out there you might die." "I don't care if I die! As long as Hilary's alive. Kai you need to be the leader until we come back." "Tyson?" "Dad?" "Max? Ray? Slash? Did we wake you up?" "Yeah but what's going on?" "I'm going to get medicine for Hilary. And don't start an argument. Max, Ray and Slash, Kai will be the leader until I return. And Slash, could you look out for your mother for daddy, your brother, and your sister?" He nodded. Then Tyson grabbed a bag full of what Fang and him would needed for the trip as he spread his wings out and flew into the blizzard with Fang and Maya behind him hanging on to his tail.

_The snow covered city_

The three are still in their dragon forms

Tyson had to walk the rest of the way. He was carrying Fang and Maya because they got tired .Tyson found an abandoned medical/food store and broke in. He looked for something that would help stopped the flu and pneumonia. He found it and took six bottles of both. He saw as aisle of canned food on the shelves. He put his pups down and stuffed some canned meat, green beans, spinach, corn, soup, and carrots in their bag. Fang ran into one aisle and came back with three boxes of crackers. Maya came back from another aisle with three bags of potatoes. He stuffed them in the bag. They ran out of the store. Tyson grabbed Fang and Maya and ran back inside the store and covered the entrance of it. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Fang, Maya, we have to stay here. The storm is stronger than before and we have to wait until it dies down." "Ok." Tyson saw a fire place and ran to it. He grabbed some wood out of the bag and put it in the fire place. He used his fire breath to start the fire. Once he started the fire Fang came over with a black kettle and one can of meat, potatoes and carrots. Tyson took the kettle and washed it out in a sink with water in the boys' bathroom. Then he filled it up with water from the sink. Once he came back he saw Fang cutting the potatoes and Maya cutting the carrots with their claws. Tyson set the kettle handle on the kettle holder I forgot what it was called and let the water boil over the fire. After the water was boiled, Tyson put the cut up potatoes and carrots in with the meat. When the stew was done they found plastic silverware, a ladle and some bowls in the plastic food utensil aisle. They ladled the stew out and ate their supper.

_3 weeks later_

The storm hasn't died down and Hilary is getting worried as her children. The whole pack agreed they would go out and try to find Tyson. Max rapped Hilary in a blanket and Dragoon carried her. They followed Tyson's scent and all of a sudden saw four figures in the distance. They also saw them fighting each other. They ran to the battle field. Once the pack got to it a small pack of stray dogs ran from something bleeding and whimpering. After the dogs ran away they saw a hanyou figure that was bruised and panting, bleeding from its right arm, gashes on its stomach and from small cuts. Hilary recognized its scent as did the rest of the pack. "Tyson!" Tyson turned around to the female voice. He smiled at the female. "Hey Hil, long time no see huh?" He simply said. Hilary jumped out of Dragoon's arms and ran to Tyson. Hilary lunged herself into Tyson's chest. He almost fell but he got his balance back and hugged her. Then he picked her up bridal style and motioned the others to follow him. They did as they were told and followed him into a building. Tyson opened the door and walked in with the rest of the group. As they walked in Max sniffed the air. "Mmm... Something smells good up in here. What is it?" Max asked. "Steak. Maya is making it." Hilary coughed a bit. Tyson looked at her with concern.

"You're still sick?" "Only a little. I have a cold but beyond all that I'm fine." Tyson nodded and sat her down by the fire. He gave her some stew he made for breakfast. After everyone was finished with their dinner they went to sleep. Tyson stayed up and watched Hilary. Every time she would sneeze and shiver, Tyson would turn into his dog form and gave her warmth until she would stop, then he would change back into hanyou. At the middle of the night, Tyson heard something in the store while bandaging his wounds from the dog fight. When he was finished bandaging his wounds he held Hilary in his arms close. He decided to have a real small amount of fun with her, completely forgetting about the noise he heard in the store. He nuzzled her neck as he began to massage her ears. Hilary subconsciously smiled and purred real deep to the massaging before she stirred and looked up at Tyson. "Tyson? Is that you?" Hilary asked tiredly, completely satisfied to what he was doing.

Tyson smirk as he began to tickle her. Hilary let a small, tired, quiet yet happy laugh escape her throat. Then she was completely awake and her face turns red as she tried not to laugh so she wouldn't wake the others. Tyson finally stopped "Yeah, it's me. Did I wake you?" Hilary smiled and laid her head on his well muscular chest. "Yeah, but I liked the wake up call you just now gave me." Hilary answered snuggling closer to him. "Your welcome. Go back to sleep. You need your rest if you want to get better." Tyson said gently. Hilary nuzzled into his chest and brushed her fangs against his chest. Tyson purred deeply to the feel of Hilary's fangs against his chest. His muscles relaxed a lot more. Then realizing how ticklish Tyson was, she began to tickle him. Tyson was trying so hard not to laugh that his face turned red. Hilary finally stopped but before she went to sleep, she massaged Tyson's dog ears. He purred **EXTREMELY **deeper than before. He almost fell asleep because it felt so good. Tyson finally fell asleep to the massaging as Hilary fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his purring.

_6:00 in the morning_

Hilary stirred and shivered. She didn't feel Tyson holding her anymore. She smelled blood. Tyson's blood. She got up and looked around. Tyson wasn't there. "So you noticed too." She turned around and saw Ray. "Ray, how long have you been awake?" "I just woke up." They changed into their dog forms and walked around the store. They followed the scent of Tyson's blood down an aisle. When Ray and Hilary turned the corner they saw something terrifying. They saw Tyson lying in a large heap of blood. He had a new wound and it was a knife wound on the top left of his chest. Hilary ran to Tyson's side as Ray went to get bandages. Tyson was breathing heavily and was loosing a lot of blood. Hilary started licking his fresh wound. When she was done she swung her right front leg and paw over Tyson. She laid her head next to his and used her chest to cover the wound as she also gave him warmth. Ray came with bandages. She and Ray changed back into hanyou form and rapped the wound up with the bandages. They picked Tyson up and went back to the others.

_The morning_

Tyson stirred and looked around. Hilary had an arm on his chest and was sleeping close to him. She was saying his name in her sleep. Tyson turned on his side to face Hilary. He stroked her hair gently as she subconsciously smiled to his gentleness. Hilary turned to her other side. Tyson grabbed her waist gently and pulled her closer to him. He then rapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her hair. He fell asleep to her sweet scent.

Before the chapter goes on I have to tell you this. Dranzer, his kids and May has their wings on their backs and has arms and paws like Dragoons. Ok, that's all. Sorry to slow you down.

_Afternoon_

Hilary woke up to someone pulling on her right ear. She opened one eye and saw Slash in his puppy form pulling on her right ear playfully on her head. She did a powerful ear flick and her pup fell off her head. She got up and turned into her dog form. She stretched and looked at her pup. Hilary smiled as she bent down and rubbed her nose against Slash's nose. He wagged his tail and licked her cheek before running outside. Everyone else was outside except for Hilary and Tyson. She turned to Tyson and smiled. He was in his dog form on his side. Hilary walked up to him and licked his cheek. He stretched and looked up at Hilary. He got up on all four paws and walked up to her. He gave her a nose to nose rub to say good morning. Hilary licked his cheek again and they walked out the door side by side. Once they went out they saw all the snow was gone and it was hot outside. Max came up to Tyson smiling. "Hey Tyson! We found a place where they got free stuff! And there are the hot wheels we use to ride there." Tyson smiled and wagged his tail.

The whole dog pack turned back into their hanyou form and ran to the place as the bit beasts followed. Once they got there they ran to the old garage. There were new stuff there and a sign said take for free. All the girls grabbed a guitar. All the boys grabbed a rock guitar. The kids found drums and grabbed them. The guys followed Max to the back of the garage as the girls stayed where they were. The guys' sons followed them. After a few minutes the guys scared the crap out of the girls as did their sons scared their daughters. They were all on motorcycles. The small boys were riding motorcycles big enough for them. All the girls including their daughters squealed in excitement. "Hello ladies. Wanna' ride?" Tyson asked in a cool way. Hilary jumped on his motorcycle and rapped her arms around his waist. The girls did the same to their mate or brother. Then the boys started their motorcycles and rode of with their mates and sisters and the instruments.

After they got back to their new home they were all laughing. The boys put their motorcycles in the empty part of the store. After they were done laughing they all went to sleep. Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray and their bit beasts were awake. They heard a sound in the store. Hilary woke up to the sound. She saw Tyson standing over her on all four. He was baring his fangs and he was snarling. His ears were flat against his skull. Hilary's pupils turned into slits as she saw a figure in the dark. Hilary pinned her ears against her skull and made a terrified look on her face. Tyson sensed her fear and looked at her. He turned into his dog form and licked her face. Then he turned back to the figure and snarled at it. Hilary turned into her own dog form and was about to get out from under Tyson. Tyson moved and let her get by his side.

Kai, Max and Ray were in their dog forms and did the same to their mates as they were in their dog form too. Tyson had a plan. He told the others and they agreed. He and Kai attacked the figure as the rest ran to the motorcycles. Hilary hoped Tyson would be alright. Tyson was thrown to the ground. Kai barked and bit the figure's leg. He pulled it in the light and the figure was a dog catcher. The man threw Kai off of him. Tyson then jumped and tackled the man. The man then took a tranquilizer out and tranquilized Tyson. Tyson cried out and fell to the floor. Kai tackled the man and dodged the tranquilizer. He bit the man's hand that had the tranquilizer so the man would let go. Kai then grabbed the tranquilizer and threw it in a far aisle. Tyson was trying to get up. "Come on! We have to move before that guy comes back!" Kai said as he was helping Tyson get up. Tyson forced himself to stay awake and followed Kai to the others. They got to the spot where they put their motorcycles at. Tyson finally gave in to the drug and was knocked out. Hilary turned into her hanyou form and picked Tyson up. Then she got on the motorcycle with him in one of her arms. They started their motorcycles and rode off.

_The park_

Tyson woke up to the breeze in the air. He stretched and licked his chops. Then he got up on his paws and yawned. He looked around and saw the whole pack was there. He woke Max, Ray, Kai, Dranzer, Dragoon, Draiciel and Driger up and told them that the coast was clear. They nodded and got on their motorcycles and rode off. After a few minutes their mates woke up and found out that they left. They put Dan, Mike, Storm and blaze in charge so they could watch the children while the others went to find out where their mates went to.

After two hours they found the boys. Hilary was the first to look at what they were doing. She gasped and covered her mouth. The other females came and did the same. They saw Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai in their dog forms and they were working, so was the bit beasts. They were pulling large fridges and freezers that were in wagons with the help of other stray dogs. Some people with whips watched them. After a few minutes they yelled at bit beasts and the dogs as they smacked them with their whips. Max finally got too hurt to go on and fell with a whimper.

The people started to smack him with the whip and yelling at him to get up. Max tried to get up but fell again. The captain took a whip and smacks him so hard he drew blood from Max. Max yelped and got up. Then he started pulling again, but with a limp. After a few more minutes of getting and retrieving they had lunch. Hilary thought it was a good chance to get to Tyson. She leapt out of the bushes and ran to Tyson. He was eating a T-bone steak bone the captain gave him with a little meat. When Hilary came up to him she barked. Tyson jumped about five feet in the air. He saw Hilary. "Hilary? What are you doing here?" "The question is, what are **you** doing here?"

Tyson flatted his ears against his skull. "Well I'm uh... well to tell you the truth; I work here when you're asleep. I come here to get a little money for our family." He looked so sad. Hilary placed her head under his and sat down. The rest of the girls came over and did the same with their mates. The captain saw how strong the females were and signaled a sneak capture. Tyson saw a man with a net behind Hilary. Tyson tackled the man. Hilary looked at Tyson and smiled. He smiled back but it faded as he saw more of the men coming. Kai, Max, Dragoon, Ray, Draiciel, Driger and Dranzer with their mates ran to Tyson and Hilary. "Hilary, I want you to leave, they're coming after you." "I, I can't leave you here." "You need to leave before it's too late.

Do it for me, understand?" Hilary looked at the ground and nodded. Tyson licked her cheek and placed his head on top of hers. "Hilary, I'll come back to you because I love you. I'll always love now and forever. If you're waiting for me I'll come back to you... I promise." His whispered in her left ear. I think I put too much mushy and fluffy stuff in this chapter Hilary smiled and licked his cheek. He gave one more lick on the cheek before she left to safety with the other females. The boys turned around in fighting stance. "So boys, are we going to let a few humans defeat us?" "Nah, besides this will be fun." "No matter how strong they are...," "We'll defeat them." "For our mates!"

Freeze frame of them running into battle and there voices still go on. "No matter what happens, we still got each other, and if we go down, we'll go down with honor. But we'll win if we believe in our selves. And remember one thing... We'll come back to our mates. We can't lose; we promised that we would come back to them. So in the honor of our pack, we'll defend it... TOGETHER!!!

To Be Continued...

Me: sniff Why did I have to put that in?! It's so sad!! Oh well 'cause don't worry they will still be alive. And thank you for the excellent reviews. Keep them a comin'. Take it away Hil!!

Hilary: Right!

Hilary here! Man, Tyson and the other boys are brave to risk their lives for us... WHAT?!! YAY!! They're back! We're so glad! But how come they're sick... Wait a minute... They've been injected with WHAT?! NOOOO! Stay tuned for the next chapter 'Dieing, yet fighting for life!' I sure hope they live!!!

Me: See ye' soon!!!


End file.
